


Rise of the Dark King

by Yasofts



Series: Rise of the Dark King [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Child Son Goten, Dark Son Gohan, Dark Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Dysfunctional Family, Evil, F/M, Family Fluff, Insanity, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasofts/pseuds/Yasofts
Summary: This is the story of how Kakarot Black became evil. This is in an alternate universe and timeline. Bardock and Gine are alive and stay alive.
Series: Rise of the Dark King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655011
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr- softsweetie
> 
> Instagram- Yasoftbaby
> 
> Twitter- Yasofts
> 
> You can check me out there also.

Bardock Black stood outside his house. He had just came back from another mission that lasted months. He sighed. He hoped his mate was alright while he was gone. He walked in and was surprised to see a small saiyan boy. 

The boy crouched in a fighting stance, glaring at the man. The older saiyan smirked down at the kid. His older boy, Raditz, was out on a mission and had told him that his mother had told him that she had a surprise waiting for Bardock when he got home. Bardock was pleased indeed. 

"Who are you?" The boy asked, his voice hostile. Bardock could smell that this was his brat. "Oh, nobody special. Just here to rest." The warrior replied nonchalantly, walking past the boy. "You can't just come in here and rest. Go to your own place." His brat growled, flying in front of Bardock. His hair was exactly like Bardock's, his young black eyes held promise of bloodshed. 

"Why can't I?" The father asked, walking yet again around the brat who gaped at him then snarled, flying yet again in front of him. "This is my house. You have no right to be there. Now leave." The young boy growled. Bardock chuckled inwardly. This brat was strong, defiant, and protective of what was his. He would make a strong warrior one day. 

"Oh, Bardock, stop. Kakarot, this your father, Bardock." The sweet voice of his mate called from the side. He glanced at her then back at his brat who didn't look pleased. "Oh?" The boy, Kakarot, asked, obviously still untrusting. "That's right, brat. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and rest." The man said, walking to his mate and kissing her softly before seeing his youngest brats reaction. Kakarot still looked uneasy. Bardock smiled and walked to his room, showering up before deciding to take a nap. 


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock's first breakfast with his son and mate after a little family bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! Second chapter!

Kakarot glanced at the man who claimed to be his father and then looked at his Mother. "Is he really my Father?" The young boy asked. Gine stopped her dish cleaning and turned to smile at him. "Yes, he is. He's been on a mission for a while. Maybe tomorrow you two can get to know each other better." Gine said. Kakarot looked back at the sleeping form of the man. "Maybe... "

Bardock kissed his mates cheek as she climbed into bed. "Kakarot's asleep." She whispered, curling next to him. He smiled, holding her close. "Mhm. He has potential. Tomorrow I'll see how much you've taught him." He said. She smiled, hoping the brat would impress Bardock. They curled up and were soon asleep. 

Kakarot gasped as he was awoken by the feeling of ice cold water being splashed on him. He sat up, alert for threats and was surprised to see the man from yesterday. "What are you doing?" Kakarot demanded. Bardock chuckled. His brat looked like a drowned rat. "Get up, boy. I wanna see what you can do." He said. The boy glared and grumbled as he got up, ringing out the water from his clothes as best he could. "Asshole." He muttered. "What was that?" The man growled. Kakarot turned and looked the older saiyan right in the eye. "Ass. Hole." He said. 

Bardock's tail lashed in fury. That disrespectful little brat! He cuffed him around the head and turned. "Meet me in the front yard after you get out of those ridiculous clothes." He said, walking out of his son's room. Kakarot glared, pulling off his clothes and getting his spare then dried his hair as best he could. 

Father and son stood opposite each other, each in a fighting stance. Gine sat on the porch steps, watching. Kakarot made the first move, going to sweep his Father's legs but the man was ready and leaped, sending his own kick. Kakarot went sprawling across the dirt. "Come on, son, show him what I've taught you!" His Mother called. Kakarot stood, flying up to kick at the older saiyan's head but Bardock moved, grabbing his leg and slinging him down. 

"I thought I told you to get out of those stupid clothes." Bardock growled, disappointed that his brat was down so easy. While Gine was strong, she was no fighter at heart. That is one of the reasons Bardock Black fell in love with her, she was evil in other ways. His brat kicked his way free finally, flipping himself over onto his feet. "I only have two outfits, and they look the same, but now one is all wet because of your damn wake up call!" Kakarot growled. 

Bardock narrowed his eyes. "Insolent little bastard!" He growled, lunging for him. Kakarot flew out of the way, sending three punches to his Father's shoulder and neck. Bardock hissed, turning. _Moron. Left an opening._ He grabbed Kakarot by the tail that the brat had left carelessly untucked. His brat was immobile. "Giving up so soon? You should be smarter than that!" Bardock growled, dropping the brat at his feet and walking over him to his mate. 

Gine sighed at Kakarot and hugged her mate, walking in with him to make them breakfast. 

Kakarot groaned, soon his muscles would listen. That man...Kakarot growled and stomped into the house. Soon, they were all eating breakfast. Well, Bardock and Kakarot were fighting over it. Gine smiled. Her boys would get along fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Yes this story will have some dark parts. It is 18+ and has adult themes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be coming soon.


End file.
